The Orlando Clock Tower Chase
On Swackhammer's dirigible as it flew in the sky, Vanitas placed his and Swackhammer's prisoners, their hands now tied behind their backs, in the back again as Swackhammer and him got the dirigible flying. Back below, the group rushed outside, looking around to see where Swackhammer and Vanitas were going with the captives. Roxas, looking up suddenly gasped, "There he is!' "There he goes!" Sora exclaimed, as he looked up and pointed to Swackhammer's dirigible in the sky. Quickly, Sora noticed the mayor's plane and ordered, "Everyone, especially you Shifu! We're getting a plane! Come on!" The others nodded as they rush over to get to the plane. The real guards, having heard of Aqua's rescue, noticed them and one asked, "Is the Mayor alright?" "Yes!" Riku explained. "But we need permission to borrow that plane!" Jessie piped in. Then they noticed Aqua hurrying after them, shouting, "You have my permission!" "Mayor?" Riku asked. "And I'm going with! I may be a mayor, but I wanna help make Swackhammer and Vanitas pay!" Aqua insisted. The group became impressed by her courage and let her board with them. In the dirigible, Vanitas pedaled fast on the ship as he watched his boss steer with anger. His big plan to control Orlando had been failed by Sora yet again! But at least he and Vanitas got their captives out of the deal... Unless he decided to throw them out due to them snapping behind him, all except Kairi which Vanitas still wishes to marry! "Face it, Swackhammer, you failed, lost!" Kairi exclaimed sternly. "Sora will stop you!" Namine added. "And there's no shame in that, either!" replied Xion. "The girls are right, you dirty rat!" Adagio snapped. "Just wait," Aria agreed. "Sora's smarter than you! And he's going to put you in jail!" Trixie exclaimed. As Starlight tugged on Swackhammer's coat with her feet due to her hands being tied, she exclaimed, "He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly frogfish like you!" "And our little honey-wunnies will rescue us!" Starlight yelled. Angry as he was, Swackhammer snatched his coat back before he could retort, Starlight angrily spit on Swackhammer's face, causing him to groan in disgust. "Why, I ought to..." Swackhammer begin angrily, wiping the spit off. "You ought to what, Mr. Frogfish?!" Starlight sneered, asking the alien with a dirty look on her face. "I ought to kill all of you, starting with that purple-skinned girl!" Swackhammer responded angrily. Upon hearing what Swackhammer said, Kairi, Namine, and Xion got scared and began to cry while the Dazzlings got concerned. Aria restrained her fear and got very angry. "You monster!" Aria snarled coldly as she kicked Swackhammer in the face, causing him to scream in pain. "That's what you get for scaring us, you two-faced son of a bilge rat!" Swackhammer got angry as he recovered... And then looked alarmed as a plane is flying in front of him, blocking the villain's path. Vanitas gasped in shock as the girls got happy while the plane moved higher. There's Sora's group, Sonata, and Shifu onboard with Aqua flying the plane. "Halt, in the name of the law!" Aqua exclaimed sternly through the intercom. Swackhammer sneered and turns the vehicle, causing Vanitas to pedal faster. At the same time, the girls took their chance to pull their hands free. "Hey, she said halt!" Meowth yelled through the intercom. "No chance in that." Jessie said with a frown. "Bad guys normally don't listen." James agreed with a frown. "Quickly, Mayor!" Sora ordered quickly. Aqua nodded as she pulled the lever on the control panel. This allowed the heroes to chase the dirigible all over the roofs, chimneys, towers, a statue of the founder of Orlando, as well as bridges. Vanitas does his best to pedal more faster as his boss pilots while going under the bridge. Team Rocket braced themselves, yelping as they helped Aqua steer the plane. Luckily for everyone, the gang went downward, missing the bridge in the nick of time. "Good steer!" Aqua complimented Team Rocket, making them smile a "thank you." "We are after all Sora's partners, right?" Jessie said with a soft smile while turning to a happy, yet determined, Sora's group. In the dirigible, Vanitas is out of breath, causing him to recover, put the pedals on autopilot, and jump back onboard. The heroes will catch up soon unless the villains find a way to move faster. "I'm going to fight those pests!" Vanitas announced, pulling his Keyblade out. "All right! Go ahead!" Swackhammer agreed and with an evil smirk, Vanitas jumped out of the dirigible to the plane, shocking Sora's group. Seeing the whole thing, the girls continued to free themselves until they finally freed themselves. They quickly jumped on Swackhammer and flew the dirigible to the plane, shocking the alien. The girls prepare to jump at the plane, but while Kairi and the Dazzlings make it, Swackhammer unfortunately, grabbed Namine and Xion. "Help us!" Xion and Namine called out. Noticing the escape and Namine and Xion's re-capture, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Sonata, and the Gangreen Gang got determined. They then opened the plane door while hanging on and pulled Kairi and the Dazzlings onboard. Suddenly, Vanitas boarded, his Keyblade ready for the kill. But suddenly, Sora without second guessing, grabbed Kairi and jumped at the dirigible along with Riku and Roxas, and they caught the tail of the dirigible, swinging forward. Swackhammer dodged their feet as Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas got in, their Keyblades ready too. Growling angrily, Vanitas jumped back at the dirigible. Both sides glared at each other as if ready to fight. That is until Namine and Xion scream in horror causing the two sides to turn: They are heading to the clock tower! Swackhammer screamed in alarm as the vehicle crashed right inside the clock tower. The ones inside the plane looked worried while heading closer, staring at most of the destroyed dirigible near an empty hole. They can only hope everyone inside are all right. Inside, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas groaned as they wake up, rubbing their necks. The heroes stared in shock and amazement as they saw gears and cogs surrounding them. They're inside the clock tower. But where are Swackhammer, Vanitas, Namine, and Xion? Unknown to them, the two villains in question are right behind them and near the remains of their dirigible, holding a fist clenching and a Keyblade respectively while each of their other arms are holding the hostages, keeping it over their mouths. Swackhammer and Vanitas prepared to get closer, ready to attack. But Namine and Xion, who are struggling, got their mouths free, screaming, "Sora, guys! Look out!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas turned, only to get knocked down by Swackhammer and Vanitas. The teens are sent rolling, before catching the end of the rotating gear that they're on, pulling themselves back up. As Vanitas is preparing to deliver another blow and attempted to grab Kairi, Xion bit his hand, causing him to scream in pain. This allowed the heroes to quickly climb back up completely. Swackhammer commented, "Come on, surely you aren't sore about the teasing and the death trap." "Especially over my threat towards my wife?" Vanitas exclaimed. Sora admitted, "No. That kind of comes with the territory in this business. However, I AM extremely upset about almost everything BEFORE that, as well as trying to take my friends AND Kairi hostage AND trying to kill the Mayor. Oh, and Vanitas, Kairi's not your wife!" Sora quickly grabbed Swackhammer's coat and tangled it between two gears. This caused the alien to struggle as he let go of Namine and trying to get himself free. Vanitas noticed in shock and after releasing Xion, went to help free him. Noticing Namine and Xion about to run to the others, Vanitas kicked the two girls off the gear, causing them to scream before they landed in a much bigger gear. "Guys!" Namine and Xion screamed in horror. The two are heading to another gear which is about to crush them both. Thinking quickly, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas jumped from the gear and right onto a nearby lever, which lifted up a chain towards the girls. The final keg is approaching the two, making them worried. As Sora's group got closer, Namine and Xion flattened themselves desperately. Riku and Roxas reached out and grabbed the girls in the nick of time as the gears connected. The group smiled at each other as the chains lift them to the top. "Thanks." Namine said to the group, mostly Roxas, happily. "That's my Riku!" Xion giggled causing her love to chuckle. "Now let's get back to the others!" Kairi said in determination. Sora's group nods in agreement with Kairi and got to the top. Not everyone is happy. Swackhammer and Vanitas' faces began to be filled with anger. As lightning flashed, they saw the group making their escape. Soon, the alien and dark boy became so furious that whatever sanity they have left... Is gone! Swackhammer and Vanitas with a burst of strength tore his coat in half, freeing himself. They screamed in rage as the villains quickly charged after them! Sora's group arrived at the hole on top of the tower, trapped. They look down as the storm outside continues onward. To make matters worse, Swackhammer and Vanitas scrambled upward like mad, climbing up madly. Someone is going to die! Back outside, the group noticed the plane approaching. Looks like they will get out of this in no time. Kairi looked through the hole and gasped as she saw Swackhammer and Vanitas, mad as ever, running upward like mad. Sora's wife yelled, "We got a mad alien and dark boy coming!" Sora, Riku, and Roxas quickly didn't waste time. Sora, Riku, and Roxas grabbed Kairi, Xion, and Namine respectively and threw them into the plane. Just when Sora, Riku, and Roxas took a turn to jump, they turned and saw Swackhammer and Vanitas leaping forward and tackled the three heroes. The boys grunted as their enemies hit his midsection, causing the two sides to topple downward. As the two sides held onto the top of the tower, Swackhammer commented, "This time, Sora, I leave NOTHING to chance!" "This time, we'll finish you with our own bare hands!" Vanitas agreed savagely. The two sides soon fell, separating as they fell down the face of the clock. In mid-fall, Vanitas grabs his enemy... While Sora grabs something from him and Swackhammer without both villains knowing it. The two sides hit the hour hand with the detective and his two friends being sent flying across before landing, their bodies laying over the edge. As Sora, Riku, and Roxas recovered, their vision became blurry before it cleared up. The heroes gasped and quickly moved back. Swackhammer and Vanitas appeared to be nowhere in sight. Did they fall? Sora, Riku, and Roxas saw their friends waving over, smiling as they called out, "Sora, Riku, Roxas, over here!" "Try to stay over there, we're on our way!" Aqua exclaimed. Sora, Riku, and Roxas looked relieved, looks like it's all over. But before they could take a step, two familiar monsters grabbed them from behind, lifting them with their arms. Sora, Riku, and Roxas managed to get themselves freed and run towards the edge. However, Swackhammer and Vanitas' frightening speed and agility made them block the three boys' path. The alien and dark boy growled and snarled, his and Vanitas' sanity are completely gone! "No escape this time, Sora!" Swackhammer snarled madly. "This is not over!" Vanitas snarled insanely. Sora, Riku, and Roxas got determined, pulled their Keyblades out and the duel began. Swackhammer and Vanitas, however, blocked their attacks, and then Swackhammer raised one his arms to show some razor sharp claws. He slashed at the heroes' backs twice, causing them to get sent flying back. Vanitas then attempted to stab Sora like mad, but Sora dodged and blocked them all frantically. Sora, Riku, and Roxas' friends do their best to get over there as fast as they could. Sora, Riku, and Roxas meanwhile is suddenly being pummeled and hit by Swackhammer and Vanitas. Before they could stand, Vanitas hit them several more times, almost knocking them off the hand. The Keyblade Wielding Detective climbed back up with the injured Riku and Roxas' help, clutching his arm in pain. One of those attacks really hurt! Sora, Riku, and Roxas looked up in exhaustion as Swackhammer and Vanitas hit them again, sending them over the edge. The three heroes grabbed the tip of the hand as the clock's chimes begins to sound. As lighting strikes, Swackhammer and Vanitas glared at their enemy in hatred, rearing back before delivering the next blows, sending the three downward, with Riku and Roxas hanging onto Sora. "Sora!" Kairi screamed. "Riku!" Xion screamed. "Roxas!" Namine screamed. They and the others tried to grab them but missed. The gang stared in disbelief and fear as Sora, Riku, and Roxas is sent downward. Swackhammer and Vanitas looked surprised...then gave out cruel smiles, leaping into the air with joy as Swackhammer laughed, "Ha ha ha! I won! "Ha ha ha! So much for happy endings! Ha ha ha!" Vanitas laughed evilly in agreement. "On the contrary, Frogfish and Vanitas!" Three familiar voices exclaimed. To everyone's surprise and shock, there's Sora, Riku, and Roxas, hanging onto the ruined remains of the dirigible. Sora took out a familiar bell as he continued, "The game is not about over!" As Sora rang the bell, Swackhammer and Vanitas, confused, checked Swackhammer. How in the world did their enemy get his hands on Swackhammer's bell? Just then, the bell hits 10 o'clock and chimes as the striking hammer fell. The clock sounds off, causing a vibration so loud, it knocked Swackhammer and Vanitas right over the edge screaming. They made one last catch at Sora, Riku, and Roxas, pulling them by their feet. If Swackhammer and Vanitas are going, they're taking their enemy with them! Soon the rope snapped under the extra weight causing both screaming sides to fall downward, disappearing in the clouds below. The others watch helplessly, looking worried. "I don't think those three will survive that one." Ace said in concern for Sora, Riku, and Roxas. "Sora...no..." Kairi said in sadness as she shakes her head. "Riku..." Xion said in sadness. "Roxas..." Namine said in sadness. Their husband and two boyfriends are gone. Why? The Dazzlings, the Gangreen Gang, and even Team Rocket sobbed as the Dazzlings and the Gangreen Gang turned to Shifu. Even Aqua was saddened. But then they heard a noise from below, causing them to stop mourning and look. To their delight and shock, there're Sora, Riku, and Roxas flying to safely via the pedal from the dirigible, making their way back up. Everyone cheered happily as Meowth exclaimed, "Oh yeah, hooray!" "Hooray, it's Sora, Riku, and Roxas!" Billy and Sonata exclaimed as the couples hugged each other while the others jumped happily. "Very good, oh yeah, Sora, Riku, and Roxas!" Aqua exclaimed, laughing for the Keyblade Wielder and his friends' survival. As the storm came to an end, Sora, Riku, and Roxas returned inside the plane and hugged Kairi, Xion, and Namine in happiness. Then they looked at each other compassionately and kissed on the lips, awing everyone. Even Team Rocket was moved by this scene, despite Jessie trying to act tough. "Getting emotional easily!" Jessie scoffed, getting teary-eyed. "I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry!" James chanted twice trying to hold it together! "Here come the waterslides!" Meowth exclaimed and Team Rocket bawled their eyes out in happiness. And with that, the plane flew back towards city hall. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies